


Annoyance

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t help but noticed how Casey was having a fun time with Max, while he really wasn’t, with all these annoying thoughts, and he wasn’t jealous. Just upset that his plan didn’t work. Dasey! please r&r! Spoilers to Lizzie and Edwin's party episode!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek, Disney Channel does.
> 
> Written on my old pen-name account.

He was not jelling. Not at all. He was just upset that his plan didn't work. Can't Casey see that Max was just not the right guy for her? Why could she never understand, that any friends of his or friend of a friend of his could go out with her. It just wasn't right. Casey, the sweet girl, wouldn't understand, but all the guys that he knew, would in the end hurt her. And what was better than to see a crying Casey from other guys. She was hers for him to tease with. And that though annoyed him. He didn't want to look like he was jealous at all. He just was upset that Casey was falling for another guy again. And that annoyed him, just a little too much.


End file.
